villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Siegfried
Info Siegfried is a Nazi officer that appears in Legends of Captain America. Siegfried is one of the secondary antagonists in the series. He is also in competition with Red Skull and very much dislikes him. History Attempting to be Zemo's right hand man When Zemo wanted a second in command for Hydra, Siegfried went to be interviewed by Zemo. Siegfried believed that the interview was a success. On his way out, he walked by Johann Schmidt. Siegfried decided to eavesdrop on Schmidt and Zemo's interview. Siegfried left with confidence after hearing Schmidt say "Damn Hitler and his Reich" but this caused Siegfried to miss Zemo approving Schmidt's attitude. Siegfried would later check with Hitler to see if he had gotten the job. However, Hitler responded by saying no. Sabotage Siegfried decided to get revenge. He snuck into a Hydra base where the super soldier project was taking place. Siegfried then sabotaged one of the machines and left. This would later cause an explosion that resulted in Schmidt becoming Red Skull. Informed of Captain America Siegfried was the first officer alerted to Captain America's journey towards Berlin. Siegfried was alarmed by the news and decided to warn Hitler. Siegfried interrupted a meeting between Adolf Hitler, Heinrich Zemo, and Werner Von Kranz. Siegfried alerted everyone to Captain America's journey. Siegfried was kicked out of the room. Investigating Red Skull After eavesdropping on a meeting between Heinrich Zemo and Red Skull, Siegfried learned that Red Skull was going after an artifact. Siegfried didn't trust Red Skull and went to General Wrawn. Siegfried asked to be sent to investigate Red Skull since Red Skull couldn't be trusted. Wrawn approved and also gave Siegfried a squad of troops. Siegfried went to investigate Red Skull and managed to capture Captain America, Bucky, and Indiana Jones. Siegfried then attempted to open the box containing the artifact. However, he failed. Red Skull opened the box easily which left Siegfried shocked. Siegfried and Red Skull then fought over the artifact. They were interrupted when Captain America broke free. Siegfried foolishly attempted to challenge Captain America. However, Captain America simply knocked Siegfried aside. Siegfried retreated and planned to take down Red Skull. The plan Siegfried met with General Wrawn. Siegfried told Wrawn that Red Skull had no intention of giving the artifact to Hitler. Wrawn knew that that wasn't enough to bring down Red Skull. Wrawn told Siegfried that they would wait for Red Skull to make a big mistake. Putting the plan in motion After Red Skull told Zemo about the tesseract, Zemo wrote a letter to Hitler requesting permission to invade part of Germany. The Hydra commander carrying the letter was intercepted by Siegfried. Siegfried shot the commander and took the letter. Siegfried took the letter to General Wrawn. General Wrawn said that he would forge Hitler's signature on the letter so Red Skull would believe that Hitler approved of Red Skull's plan. Siegfried was not happy about Wrawn's decision since it would be treason. However, Siegfried decided to go with Wrawn's plan. Wrawn then asked Siegfried to talk about how Siegfried caused the predicament they were dealing with (Captain America and Red Skull). Siegfried refused and said it was a long story but Wrawn insisted and Siegfried agreed. After telling the story, Wrawn finished with the forged letter. Siegfried wanted to bring it to Red Skull immediately but Wrawn said that it would be too suspicious if brought too soon. Siegfried agreed to wait. Notes * It is unknown how Siegfried lost his left eye * Siegfried has a reputation for being annoying. * Siegfried hates Red Skull Gallery Siegfried.PNG Siegfried 2.PNG Siegfried vs Red Skull.PNG|Siegfried fighting Red Skull for the artifact Siegfried and Wrawn.PNG| Siegfried with General Wrawn Category:Nazis Category:Male Category:Male Villains Category:Arrogant Category:YouTube Villains Category:Foolish Category:Conspirators Category:Fascists Category:Marvel Villains Category:OCs